


Us Out to Get the World

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Is the world out to get them, or are they out to get the world?





	Us Out to Get the World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a friend's fic: www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/670696/the-world-is-out-to-get-us-eunhae

The rock seared into his skin, and he was sure that there would be some mud clinging to his hair, but Donghae was sprawled on top of him, his fingers latched into Donghae's hair as their tongues swirled in each others' mouths. No thought was given to anyone who could stumble upon them, their great secret let out, and for a fleeting, wild second, Hyukjae wanted everyone to know. Wanted them all to know that Donghae was the one playing his body like a finely-tuned instrument, knowing where to press, where to pinch, the softest touches and caresses against his skin. This freedom was so much better than the hiding and secrecy, always wondering if Donghae's lingering eyes on his body would make others think about him, wondering if the kisses that they shared in the dead of night and him barely able to remember it the next day would suddenly become public knowledge. The freedom to be himself was something that Donghae always indulged him in, accepting the fearful pleas with hurt eyes and smiling lips and he wanted to pull Donghae closer, to somehow make up for his fear that he was still trying to get himself over.

But when he'd realized that he loved Donghae – loved the goofy smile, loved the muscles compacted into a body slightly shorter than his own, loved the heart and mind behind all of the outer covering, he'd realized that it was possible that Donghae could be the love of his life.

When they broke apart to pull some air into gasping lungs, Hyukjae buried his head into the curve where Donghae's neck met his head and whispered pleas of love into the skin, making sure his voice was just loud enough to reach their ears, assuring both of them of what – who – he wanted. His hips moved smoothly upwards, dragging moans out of both of their throats to hang with the hot, heavy air around them. He lifted his head just enough to look at Donghae, admiring the tone of his skin, radiating healthily in the light that shone above them. Donghae looked healthy, full of life, the red flush across his cheeks and down his chest making Hyukjae want to trace the path with his lips.

That could wait for later, when he planned to sneak into Donghae's bed. Now, he _needed_.

He dipped his hand below the waistband of the swimming bottoms that Donghae had on, catching the surprised gasp with his mouth. He made a grab for the firm backside that had been a gift to Donghae, squeezing the flesh firmly under his fingers, feeling Donghae whine into his mouth as their hips connected again. He did a little whining of his own as Donghae took the lead, their hips pushing against each other in an imitation of what they really wanted from each other until with a long whine that Hyukjae realized came from him, Donghae pulled off his mouth, separating their bodies.

He wanted to be bold, Donghae turned shy. When Donghae was shameless, he was fearful. It seemed to be the constant spin of their lives. Propping his eyes open and telling himself that he wasn't disappointed, he tried to hear anything over the beating of his heart and their harsh pants for air, but there was nothing. “What?” he slurred.

Donghae just kept looking down, and when Hyukjae felt the laces give way and the bottoms tugged down further on his legs, he gave up trying to think or rationalize or _anything_ since Donghae's hands were warm and soft against his cock and all he could do would be to return the favor by tugging Donghae's bottoms down to his thighs as well, getting his hands on what he'd fantasized of touching.

Their hands were sloppy and crashing into each other, but it was perfect in every way for Hyukjae. He loved Donghae. He wanted Donghae. He wanted Donghae's hands on his body and jerking him off, Donghae's groans and pants and the occasional plea for more in his ears and filling his head, the sun shining hotly down on them and warming the rock that they were against. He realized that he was louder than Donghae, vocalizing his pleasure without shame or filters, giving voice to his deepest fantasies of Donghae, and when Donghae did _something_ with his hand and pleasure screamed though his body, he did some screaming of his own, barely muffled by Donghae's skin as his legs parted for Donghae to work whatever magic he'd just done.

“Come on Hyukjae, fucking come for me and scream it like I know you want to,” Donghae purred filthily.

Hyukjae arched his back as the orgasm shot through him, ripping Donghae's name off his vocal chords in a piercing scream that could have gone all the way to the city, covering his own stomach and Donghae's hand with come. He panted, blinking as he tried to take in the sensations all at once, and come back to himself. Donghae was staring down at him darkly, his hips working against Hyukjae's stilled hand, and with a smirk, Hyukjae launched into action, grabbing Donghae and flipping him over to sprawl over Hyukjae, the come from his stomach attaching to Donghae's back. His hand latched back onto Donghae's cock, his other hand keeping Donghae firmly against him.

“Is this what you were wanting too?” he growled, his hand working smoothly along Donghae's shaft. He could already feel Donghae grinding backwards, a whine in his throat. “I bet you're imagining me fucking you like this now aren't you? My dick buried in your hot little body with my hands all over you...” Hyukjae grinned as the fantasy took hold in his mind. “And just for my own pleasure, I'd fuck you in front of a mirror and watch everything on your face.”

With a hard grind of his hips, Donghae came, screaming Hyukjae's name and chanting it like a litany as he gasped for air.

“Narcissist,” Donghae muttered, his head rubbing softly against Hyukjae's shoulder.

“Yes, but I love you more,” Hyukjae returned, meeting Donghae's eyes when they drifted up to his.

Donghae hummed contentedly, occasionally grinding his hips downward before rolling off Hyukjae and letting his bottoms drop to the ground. “Should get cleaned up a little,” he said, stretching and looking like a god come to earth in Hyukjae's eyes. Standing as well, he enjoyed the way Donghae watched him as he let his own bottoms fall next to Donghae's and walking into the creek.


End file.
